Too Soon
by Eizou
Summary: Takeru learns a lesson the hard way


  
I'm back! With another Takari. I know, I know, my Kouimi seems to be suffering,  
but it'll come soon! In fact, this one was going to be one of the latter, but,  
I don't consider myself the best person to look into Koushiro's eyes, so...  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own digimon  
  
*************  
  
Too Soon  
  
  
Laying the dainty pink rose onto the tombstone, I wonder what could have been,  
would have been, had I not been the jerk I was. Devestation had been the first   
reaction to her death, but regret and guilt not swept through my veins. My mind   
returns to the familiar memories, not that I want it to, that just always seems  
to be where it ends up.  
  
It was the first day of my freshman year of college. My golden hair laid underneath  
a fisherman-type hat that I had aquired around the age of eleven. To this day I don't  
know why I still wear it, maybe for sentimental value. Anyway, I entered campus in   
search for my dorm room when out of nowhere a beauty beyond words came in to view.  
Chesnut hair swung to her shoulder blades, matching orbs of beauty sparkling as she  
walked throughout campus. She wore a dazzling pink skirt, swaying with her walk. A white  
tank adorned the rest of her torso. Those eyes, they returned to my own, and I quickly   
shook myself out of a stare. She even offered me a smile, of which I offered an small one,  
trying to hold back the blush that was arising to my cheeks.  
  
Turning back, I realized I was awfully close to the location of my dorm room. But the beauty  
was still following me. Unfortuntly, it might have appeared as if I was waiting for her to   
come to me infront of my dorm room, but in reality I was waiting for my brother to drop off   
my supplies. Just as she passed, I sent her a smile that read "I'm not waiting for you." She,  
in return, flashed one to read, "You're a jerk." Ouch.  
  
Somehow, in the days that came, I regained the dignity I had lost in that first meeting, and me  
and this beauty became close friends, and eventually boyfriend and girlfriend. I found out then   
that her name was Yagami Hikari, an oddly familiar name from my past. We remained bounded, and I  
had finally found a love that was truly worth dying for. Oh, how ironic those words are.  
  
"Takeru," Hikari laughed on one of our many dates in that year-and-a-half, "Your so funny."  
  
My hand raised to her cheek, holding her cheek within it. A modest blush swept my cheek, "Aw...my  
humor cannot surpass you."  
  
Now it was Hikari's turn to blush, her beautiful eyes lowering downwards in embaressment. "Takeru,  
I'm not that special."  
  
My lips lightly touched themselves to hers, expressing love I could not in words. "You are to me."  
  
Her smile lights up the darkest corners of my heart, and I feel as if I am finally whole, finally   
complete, I had the love you read about or only saw in the movies. This love brought out so many  
new emotions of which I had never experienced, many of them were good, others so horrid it tore my  
happiness away from me. It took away Hikari.  
  
Jealosy. It showed me just how powerful emotions can be. At times, I got so jealous when my girlfriend  
talk to other guys, I'd pull her away. I look back now, and realize why she'd want to break it off. I   
was a control freak, something I had never been in my entire life. The last image I have of Hikari is   
one where I was full of anger. Heartbroken, I did not know how to deal with this great loss. I remember  
shoving an entire shoe box of photographs at that last meeting, and in my anger, I had ripped each one   
of them up. Her reaction to them was the same as our first meeting.  
  
"You're a jerk." Her eyes pierced my once loving and caring heart. I reacted with an equally, if not   
harsher remark.  
  
My eyes stared directly into her eyes, and with false sincerity quirked, "I don't care if I ever hear or  
speak to you again." And with that, I turned, not waiting to see her hurt, if their was any.   
  
A year passed, and I finally came to my senses. My mind and soul began to grow-up, and they brought my   
heart with it. I really wanted to apologize to her and make everything alright. I wanted to tell her I  
didn't mean those words I said, and I had dealt with my emotions wrong. I would have given anything to  
step down from my pride and tell I would always love her, if she forgave me or not. And one night, I found  
that courage.   
  
Dialing Hikari's once familiar number, I took a heavy breath and prepare to swallow the largest amount of  
pride I ever have.   
  
The phone on the other line rang. And then again, and again. Then a third and fourth time. The ringing   
continued until I sighed in disapointment in the realization she wasn't home. She never returned home.  
  
I found out two weeks later, to the day, in a meeting in the hallway with a somewhat bruised, but   
yet common face ofMotomiya Daisuke.  
  
"Takeru!" I heard a voice call behind me. I turned slowly to find a crippled, chocolate-headed boy approching  
me. His left leg was broken, and he was using crutches slowly to gain the ground between us, his side-burns  
swinging with each move of the crutches.  
  
"Daisuke?" My cerulean eyes furrowed in puzzlement and concern. "What happened?"  
  
Daisuke's expression gained more struggle and pain than I had ever seen him show. His head lowered in shame,  
his eyes staring at my feet instead of my face. "Car accident, exactly two weeks ago.. "  
  
I did not understand why he was so saddened by his misfortune, the boy should be quite thankful his life was  
spared. I tried my best at cheering him up, with a bit of laughter, "But you survived! Thats a very good thing,  
isn't it?"  
  
Daisuke shook his head, tears swelling in his eyes. I was left baffled. "No, no its not..."  
  
And suddenly, a thought came to my head. "Everyone survived, right?"  
  
Daisuke shook his head once again, "No...not everyone." His eyes finally reached mine as he whispered one name,  
and I immediatly understood, "Hikari..."  
  
That leaves me where I am today, staring down at a gray granite tombstone. Red eyes, and blue tears is all that  
you can see of my face. The first real love of my life died the very day I tried to ask her forgiveness. She  
died before I ever got to tell her how I felt, the lesson I learned. And as I watch a sapphire tear fall into a  
pool created by others, it creates ripples outwards, water splashing up towards my face, breaking the calmness of  
the puddle. Yagami Hikari died too soon, too soon for words.  
  
  
*************  
  
Good? Bad? R&R Please! -Eizou  



End file.
